


Beautiful Boy

by rayrod67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, robron week 2017 day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Day 4: Different Worlds (Here, it’s time for all the alternative universes you can think of from genderbending to supernatural elements to crossovers with other shows! Turn Robert and Aaron into vampires, wizards or even werewolfs?)Robert is a vampire and Aaron is his prey.





	1. The first scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for day 4 of Robron week 2017. This started out as a scene that didn't fit into my Nightmares story so I adapted it for Robron week 2017. Besides I think Robert makes a really hot vampire. Hope you enjoy. It's 3 parts will post the other two when I get back home tonight.

There I stand hidden in the shadows of the empty building. A stone statue keeping watch atop my castle. This stone structure is my home and prison. I have been there for nearly a century. Utterly alone.

 

I thought I had won my freedom with the death of my sire. His death by my own hands should had freed me from his oppressive owe allegiance to no one but myself now. With the death of my sire I have become powerful and feared. His ancient blood flowing through my body has rendered me near invincible. I am both monster and revered angel.

 

One of his children has called for my blood. It is considered an immortal sin to kill ones father. Luckily my sire had made enemies of nearly every vampire he had come across. But his daughter has called blood sin against me. She does have her own followers but they are not many. Her wish is to subjugate me. Make me their puppet and servant. That was my sires mistake. I am servant to no one.

 

Although this existence was forced upon me I now embrace it with my whole being. I have destroyed my sire and now I will do the same for his daughter. She wants a fight she will get one. I grow tire of this war and wish to end it. I will see her fall and burn like her father. I will persevere. It is in my nature.

 

My only true enemy is loneliness. I crave companionship....affection.....love.

 

Empty years have nearly driven me to seek out my demise. I have never been one to need the affection or company of another. Yet here I stand now searching for a companion. My loneliness a living breathing thing that is tearing me apart.

 

Years I have spent in this building. Watching with almost dulled interest as the city around it grows and changes. Where it was once stood alone in the vast country side. My home now stands in the middle of a city. Where mortals move about day and night. The scent of blood teases me, enticing me to leave my prison and seek out companionship and sustenance.

 

One night I am sitting in my room window open when it hits me. The scent carried on the breeze is a sensual mix of sex, lust and an unfamiliar emotion. One I had not felt in nearly a century. ….....desire.

 

The scent is so overpowering that I myself swooning with the sweet enticing scent. I cannot even begin to describe the emotions that attacks me. All I know is that I need to find the source. My mouth waters with anticipation while my fangs lengthen and prick sharply against my bottom lip. But what amazes me the most is my bodies reaction to the scent. My body tenses and my cock hardens with want and desire.

 

I stand at the top of the building a sentry on watch. My preternatural sight allows me to take in every minute detail. I miss nothing. It is then that I spot him. He is leaving the bar. The one called Bar West. Such a boring and literal name for a place. Yet it attracts the young and eager. My sweet fragrant flower is among them.

 

My eyes lock onto him. He is barely a man. So full of life. I smile down at him and breath deep as a mortal man would. A sweet scent of youth rising up to wrap me in its fragrant bouquet. Never had I ever been so enraptured by a scent, not even during my most violent of thirsts. But this boy's blood called to me as no other has.

 

I slipped down the side of the building wanting to be closer. I remain hidden in shadow, this close his scent is even more enticing. I fight my primal urge to drink and claim. My heart if it still beat would have been lost to him at once. He was a boy of around 18 full of anger and rage and pain. The pain in his life has etched a vulnerability on his face and body that at once makes me want to hide him away and protect him. I need to know more. I search his mind for a name.

 

_**Aaron** _ _._

 

His name is Aaron. I cast his name out as it caught on the breeze drifting out towards him.

 

I see blue eyes widen in shock. Can it be he heard me? Yes he has. Whether he knows it or not he looks straight at me. His blue eyes burn through me leaving me hollow..

 

_I want…._ _**need** _ _him. Come to me Aaron._

 

I watch as he stops walking and stares at the door to my building. I jump back up to the second floor where my bedroom lies. From the window I watch him walk slowly towards the door. I know the minute he enters the house. The whole building vibrates with his living pulse. Each heartbeat calls out to me saying...

 

_I’m here. Take me._

 

I nearly swoon with anticipation as the words echo in his blood. With but a thought I summon him to me.

 

Pale and trembling he stands before me. I cannot help myself I must touch him. I move towards him wanting to hold his vibrant warmth against me. My body burns with his touch.

 

“Who are you?” his voice is warm and husky.

 

_Robert_

 

I send out to him forging an intimate bond with his mind. I move closer to him and smile when he forces himself to keep his ground. My brave little mortal.

 

It is then I decide to make him mine. With a little mental nudge he arches his head back revealing the long sensual slope of his neck. My teeth close around his pulse point. The soft breathless gasp he makes is nearly my undoing. I must be careful I do not want to kill him. I only want to bind him to me. So when I'm ready I can call out to him.

 

I lose myself completely in the first drop of blood that coats my tongue. As the blood warms my frozen insides I capture images of his life. I absorbed those as well. It is those images that will keep me sane as I go to war with my sires daughter. I must first defeat her before claiming this beautiful boy. If she were to find out about Aaron.....I cannot even finish the thought. She would use him against me and that is unacceptable. I could lose him to her, because I have no doubt that she would turn him. He would be lost to me forever.

 

Oh my Aaron, my beautiful boy! I know now that I have no choice. I drink several more drops before releasing him. I enter his mind blurring his experience here in the house. I leave a mental image with him one that will replay in his dreams. It is necessary. Because it is through his dreams that I will come for him he has no choice his fate has been decided.

 

I pull back from him to stare deeply into his eyes. My hands clasp his face gently. “You belong to me now beautiful boy.”

 

“Yes.” he manages to whisper before his blue eyes roll back and he slumps unconscious in my arms.

 

I lift the unconscious youth in my arms. I hold him tight against my chest a babe in the arms of a monster. My intentions were to take Aaron home. Instead I find my reluctance to release him is too strong. I look down upon his face and I know that for tonight he will sleep by my side. So in a selfish act I place him gently upon my bed. He looks perfect against the dark burgundy sheets. His skin glows with youth and life. For the first time in centuries I find myself wishing that my lungs held breath and my heart was filled with warmth and life.

 

Light in the darkness.....that is what he is to me.

 

I will grant myself this one selfish act. Tomorrow I will take him back home. Where he will wake unaware he spent the night in the arms of a monster.

*******************

All through the night I watch over him. My hands move along his skin. I can see him tremble with the icy coldness of my flesh. Yet before the night ends he leans into my touch and not away. He feels our connection already. I have doomed him. I marked him as mine. To have him here is dangerous if my enemies were to see him his life would be forfeit. Yet my arms refuse to release him. The scent of his blood is so enticing I would fear for him if I had not set strong protective spells around my home. The spells will hide his presence. Mask his scent with my own.

 

He wakes with a soft whimpering moan. Blue eyes blink open slowly as they look around my room. A frown of confusion mars his beautiful face. I can see his mind working to remember how he ended up here and more importantly where here is.

 

Finally his gaze moves to me. I can feel warmth where his blue eyes touch me. “Hi.” his husky growl feeds my desire for him. I merely smile down at him letting myself have this moment. Just two mortal men.

 

He grows nervous with each silent moment that passes. I don't want him to be nervous or scared so I soothe him through our bond. I can name each emotion as it glides across his expressive face. The panic gives way to confusion which fades out to a calm relaxing acceptance.

 

“I know what you are?” he whispers to me. “I know what you want.”

 

I give him my most seductive smile. “I want you.” His blue eyes widen and his face flushes with arousal as I let loose my powers. “Will you give yourself to me?” I ask him.

 

“No.” he shakes his head.   
  
I am shocked by his refusal. No mortal has ever been able to refuse me. I find myself even more enchanted. I am more determined than ever to keep my beautiful boy hidden. I will enjoy seducing him. He will be a prize most worthy.

 

I press my cold lips to his warm ones. I relish the shudder that courses through him at my kiss. My tongue invades and conquers his trembling mouth. “I will have you.” I promise him. “You will surrender.”

 

“No.” my Aaron still denies even as I soothe him back into slumber. It is nearly morning and I must return him to his home.

 

It is easy to make my way through the night. Keeping to the trail of shadows to hide not myself but my treasure. Aaron is cradled in my arms as I follow the wind to his home. His home is a quaint cottage smelling of people and animals. I know by scent which room is his. Once inside I lay him down upon his bed and kneel at his side. My hand brushes along his face memorizing all his features. My years of loneliness are almost over. I only need to keep him safe until I find and eliminate my sire's daughter. Then my dear boy you will be mine.

 

I place a kiss upon his brow and make my way back home. Come the night I will begin my search for Chrissie, my sires daughter.

 

As I lay in my bed waiting for the slumber that will overtake me when dawn begins to break. I cannot stop thinking of Aaron. His scent burns through my useless lungs. His sweetness coats my throat and tongue. He is my last thought before I succumb to the morning death. When I wake I know the pull of my beautiful boy will be too much for me. I will visit him, invade his dreams. Corrupt them with my desires and bind him closer to me. I will make him surrender both body and soul to me. Claim him as mine as he has already claimed me.

 

Until the night my Aaron.

 

 


	2. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has switches point of view. Thanks to everybody who left kudos and comments. I really appreciate it. I am not too happy with part. Not sure it reads well. Thanks for reading.

The search for my sires daughter continues. I have been searching for her for the last 3 years. I have come close yet she still manages to slip through my grip. I find myself getting weary of the chase. But I know that I must continue to insure my future with Aaron. I steal away into his dreams each night. I corrupt him with my lust and hunger. Make him want me. Make him surrender to me.

 

I know that I am putting him in danger but I cannot keep away from him. His blood is a sirens call that I cannot ignore. That I will not ignore. Even now as I race across the country in search of my enemy I know that I will find myself back at his bed later tonight. He is the only thing pure in my world of darkness and evil.

 

My sires daughter wishes to destroy that. I will not rest until her head is removed from her body. Then and only then will I be able to have Aaron by my side.

 

With thoughts of my beautiful boy I continue my search. I have intel that she is housed in an old church. Sounds like her. She would find a place that was sacred and holy and defile it. Like her father she cares only of profit and money. They have used their immortality to amass riches that is unheard of. Even in death their greed survived. Rumor has it that they even own their own stable of young men and woman who they use at their own pleasure. Their sickness runs deep.

 

That's why I must keep Aaron hidden. I would give up my immortal life to keep Aaron from ending up in one of their stables.

 

I have reached the church and I find myself again out smarted. The church has been abandoned for quite some time. I can sense no other creatures on the grounds. No any lingering scents. This was a false lead.

 

I now find myself back at the beginning. Each lead I get ends with failure. I am running out of patience with my informers. Either they are most unreliable or they are working both sides. If that is the case come tomorrow evening I will be disposing of them.....permanently.

 

I walk around the grounds one last time before I make my departure. This part of the night may have been a failure but the next part will more than make up for it.

 

It is time to visit my boy.

 

The trip to his village takes only minutes. I soon find myself outside his home. With ease I leap to the second story where I know his bedroom is. I pry the window open and wait for his return.

 

 

****************

Aaron made his way home finally. He should have been home an hour ago but his mum couldn't help herself, she had to play matchmaker. Ed was a nice enough bloke but Aaron wasn't really looking for a relationship right now. Just the little bit of conversation he had with Ed told him that exactly what Ed wanted.

 

But why isn't he looking for a relationship? “I belong to someone.” Aaron stopped walking and stared out into the night. A look of confusion on his face. “Why did I say that?” Aaron shook his head and continued his walk home. “I think I am more knackered than I thought.”

 

Aaron stopped right outside his house, “Ed is very handsome though and a rugby player. So he is quite fit.” Aaron reasoned. “Very fit and tall.” Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his house keys.

“Maybe I should give him a chance.” Aaron muttered as he unlocked the door. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when he heard a growl come from the shadows. He turned back staring into the dark thinking that a stray dog was there. But there was nothing there the street was empty. With a shrug of his shoulders Aaron pushed the door open and entered his home. He was too tired to think about potential boyfriends. Right now he needed a bed.

 

Aaron was exhausted as he climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. He had put in a double shift at the garage. It seemed as if all of Emmerdale needed something repaired or replaced today. All he wanted was to shower and sleep. Not even food could tempt him away from his bed.

 

Aaron stopped at the entrance to his room. He turned around to look behind him. The hallway was empty. As he turned back to face his room a cold shiver ran along his spine. Aaron cautiously entered his room. His blue eyes searching and seeking out the shadow corners of his room. For what he couldn't say. He felt the presence of someone or something with him watching waiting.

 

It has been the same every night. He would come home all content then an uneasy feeling would overcome him when he neared his room. This had been happening now for several years.

 

As much as Aaron loved his sleep there was something unsettling about it now. Ever since he had woken up in bed with no memory. That night was a blank. Nothing there. The last thing he remembered was leaving Bar West. Then waking up in bed.

 

It unnerved him how it was completely gone. Just nothing. Ever since that night Aaron started having very intense dreams. Not that he could tell or describe them to you. Because like that night there are no memories of them come morning. Aaron only knew they were intense by how his body was when he awoke. His heart racing and his body achy and trembling. His breathing fast and hard told him that something happened. But his mind could not add any pictures to the scene.

 

He both longed for and dreaded going to bed. His dreams always left him confused and unbalanced. He could never remember what he dreamt about only that a question was asked of him and he answered. All he did know was there was a sense of longing when he woke. His body ached and yearned for a touch. But who's?

 

 _Aaron......sleep._ The voice drifted out of the darkness. The lilting sound circling and embracing the young man.

 

Aaron nodded dreamily and moved towards his bed. As soon as the young man laid down a figure emerged from the shadows. The vampire looked down upon his chosen mate and climbed into bed........

 

_Aaron shifted under the weight of his lover. “Please.” He moaned when he felt the large hands caress along his body. “Yes.” He cried when he felt the hands reach for his waist and slide his pants down and off his hips. His cock hard and leaking jutted proudly within the dark tufts of hair._

 

“ _Aaron.” His lover mouthed against his stomach. The soft vibrations of his lovers voice causing Aaron to tremble and writhe in want and need._

 

_Aaron arched back as Robert bit and kissed his way down his stomach to his cock. Robert eyed the moisture that gathered along the tip. He took great care as he licked the pearly drops. He moaned as the taste of his lover exploded upon his tongue awakening his lust and hunger. Wanting more of his lover he took Aaron’s cock deep in his mouth._

 

“ _Robert!” the name turned into a loud moan as Aaron felt himself taken deep in the cool wet cavern of his lover’s mouth._

 

“ _Oh God please don’t stop.” Aaron pleaded. The temperature of his lover’s mouth and body having not registered in his aroused state._

 

_His lover’s response was to increase the pressure around Aaron’s cock. Throat muscles tightened around the sensitive organ swallowing as he took it deeper in his throat._

 

_Aaron’s head tossed frantically from side to side, hands fisted the sheets. The intensity of his lover’s touch sent him closer and closer towards the edge._

 

_He cried out wantonly as teeth nipped around the delicate head of his cock. The added stimulus having caused more liquid to appear as Robert lapped greedily at the fount._

 

_Robert loved the whimpered cries and moans that fell from his love’s mouth. Each sound spurred him forward made him crave to hear more._

 

_Aaron reached out and fisted the soft hair of his phantom lover. “What are you doing to me?” he arched back again as his lover swallowed around his length._

_  
Robert swallowed again allowing his throat muscles to relax around the turgid flesh in his mouth. He needed more…he wanted more. Robert released Aaron’s cock with a loud slurp._

 

“ _No!” Aaron moaned._

 

_Robert smiled at Aaron and his whined complaint. “Shhhh...” he soothed. With one last swipe at his lovers cock Robert began to work his way up Aaron’s body. He kissed, bit and teased any and all available flesh until his body covered Aaron’s. Robert pressed his lover’s thighs apart._

 

“ _Yessss” Aaron hissed his approval._

 

_Robert smiled down at the younger man. “Look at me Aaron.” Robert smiled as dazed blue eyes gazed up at him. “Tonight I will make you mine.” Robert leaned down and took Aaron’s mouth in a hard passionate kiss._

 

_*Mine forever. This is just the beginning.*_

 

_Aaron moaned and submitted to the older man. Robert broke the kiss and left Aaron breathless and panting for breath._

 

_Robert began to place kisses along Aaron’s neck. With a moan Aaron arched his neck back allowing Robert more access to his vulnerable throat._

 

_Robert mouthed and bit down gently along Aaron’s pulse point. The soft suction of his mouth lulled Aaron into a hypnotic trance._

 

“ _Mine.” Robert growled as his teeth penetrated the soft delicate skin. A contented rumble vibrated through Robert’s body as the warm blood flooded his mouth._

 

_*Soon you will join me in the night.* Robert sent over their bond._

 

“ _No.” Aaron moaned his denial even as his body gave itself over to his lover._

 

_*Yes* Robert dug his teeth in deeper and pressed his cock in hard causing Aaron to arch high off the bed._

 

~~~~~

Aaron sat up in bed his heart beating wildly. “Fuck.” He muttered as he ran a trembling hand in his hair. He felt a slight burn along his neck. His hand rubbed against the pain and to his horror came away with blood. His body felt tight, sore and sated. Like he had been used very thoroughly. “What the hell is going on?” The dream was right there just beyond his reach. Just a little more….and he could just make out...

 

_*Forget.*_

 

Then there was no more, as half formed images began to fade away at the command. The blood on his hand forgotten.

 

Why did I wake up? Aaron wondered as he looked about the dark bedroom. The nightmare was already forgotten and lost to him. All that was left was his confusion and disorientation of being awakened from a deep sleep.

 

Outside the bedroom window bright green eyes stared intently in the room. The creature moved rattling the window as it peered in.

 

Aaron looked towards the widow the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He made to rise from the bed to investigate the sound.

 

No it was not time yet. Robert was not ready. Though he knew without a doubt that was where he belonged. In that bed between Aaron’s thighs was his home. One Robert intended to never give up. Not after searching for so long. Until then…

 

 _*Sleep.*_ Robert commanded. He still has to eliminate all threats to his future with Aaron, Until then he will continue his nightly visits.

 

“Sleep.” Aaron yawned and blue eyes grew heavy as he fell back upon the mattress.

 

 _*Soon love. Our time will be soon. Then you will remember me …us.*_ and forget about rugby players, Robert thought but did not add.

 

“Us.” Aaron whispered as sleep claimed him.

 

**TBC**

 

 

 


	3. The Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Claiming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments. Really appreciate it.

 

 

~~~~~

 

It has taken me 6 years but I have finally beaten my sire's daughter. She had gone mad with her quest for vengeance. I had to make my move when an informant spoke of her obsession with finding my mortal boy. I had become careless and my love and need for the boy brought him to her attention. I tried to stay away. I had hoped to curb my passion with invading his dreams. The dreams had been enough for the first year. Then my need to actually hold the boy was too much. I began visiting him nightly. I was his dream lover. Each night I would summon him to me then when the night was over I blurred his memory. Making him believe it was all a Elysium fantasy.

 

It was by pure dumb luck that descendant of my family lived there. Through them I was able to keep tabs on the boy during the daylight hours. Unfortunately my amorous visits drew the attention of several creatures loyal to my sire. They informed his daughter about my Aaron. He was attacked during the day barely escaping with his life. Had it not been for my great great nephew Aaron would have been taken and turned. It was that incident that spurned me on to end this war. I had never felt more victorious then when I liberated her head from her body. My isolation and hiding within the shadows had ended. It was time to claim what was mine.

 

I stand outside his home. A different one than the one before. A pub called the Woolpack. I call out to him through our blood connection. I watch as he opens the door a confused look upon his face. He has come from his bed. Hair in disarray curls sticking up all directions. Face flushed with sleep and his body warm from his bed. He smells of home and longing. My home one that I have waited a century for.

 

_Aaron_

 

I call to him open my arms beckoning him to me. There is no hesitation he walks straight to my arms. Time to reclaim my beautiful boy. I wrap my arms around him press my face into his neck. Breath deep the scent that has kept me going for 6 years. When I first claimed him he was still a boy. But now he is a man of 24 and I intend to map every inch of his body with my hands and mouth.

 

_My beautiful boy_

 

Blue eyes widen in recognition. My words have released his memories.

 

“I know you.” he tells me. His eyes gaze deeply into mine. “My dreams you're there.”

 

His voice filled with such longing that I cannot help myself. I lean forward and kiss him. Forcefully taking his mouth with my lips and tongue. The way I wish to take his body. The way I will take his body.

 

“Robert.” my name is breathed into our kiss.

 

I hold him close as I take him back to my home.

 

I stare down in awe at Aaron laid out on my bed. For 6 years the only way I could be with him was through his dreams. Than to erase all out pleasure from his mind. But to have him physically here in what will be our home is overwhelming. To be able to touch and taste him with his memories still intact come the morning is beyond any words I have.

 

 _Missed you, missed this._ _I send out to him through our bond._ _I can see and feel his reaction to me. His body flushes with heat and arches closer to mine._

 

_“Missed you too.” Aaron moaned. He doesn't fight my hands when I pull and tug at his clothing. Wanting, needing him bare. Nor does he deny my mouth as I feast upon his own._

 

_Aaron growled his pleasure into the kiss when I press his thighs apart. I settle my body firmly between his warm flesh. My hands moved all along the smooth silky skin in a caressing touch. Teasing along the sensitive crease where thigh meets torso. The soft whimpers from Aaron tell me just how sensitive the area is._

 

_Aaron moans and arches into my caress, his hands fisting the sheets. He releases a loud shuddering breath when my hand closes around his cock._

 

_I let my hand slowly glide up Aaron’s length. I swipe my thumb along the head as I gather the pearly moisture beaded along the slit. With each stroke I make sure to swipe my thumb along the head to gather the moisture there. When my fingers are sufficiently coated I move up my seduction. “Do you want me Aaron?” I ask while I move my fingers down to where my body will join with his._

 

_Aaron shudders violently at the feel of my hands descent. He whimpers at the slick wet trail left on his skin from my fingers ghosting across his skin. My beautiful boy cries out when my fingers enter him slowly._

 

_I need to put words to this overwhelming feel of emotions. This boy owns me as I own him. “_ _I Love you.” I say the words against his skin. Breath them into his scent while I trail kisses along Aaron’s jaw and neck._

 

_I need to know what Aaron is thinking and feeling. So I move my consciousness to blend with his. I concentrate on my seduction and let Aaron's consciousness filter through._

 

_“Am I still........._

 

_************************** (POV Change)_

 

_Dreaming?” Aaron wasn't sure. He had been plagued by dreams for years. Each one felt so real that he even woke with bruises and aches in his body. But this time it was different....more intense._

 

Aaron shivered when he felt the cool caress across his brow. Felt that shiver grow when that same hand moved down and delicately traced along Aaron’s full bottom lip. A small gasp escaped when a large finger dipped lightly into his warm mouth. Taking the moisture found there it began to trace the soft bow of his mouth.

 

Long dark lashes fluttered along pale cheeks as Aaron’s body reacted to the sensual caress. A low lusty moan escaped parted lips when he felt the hand move down and caress his chest. The large hand moved languidly to capture a nipple between thumb and forefinger.

 

“Do you want me Aaron?” Robert murmured against his skin.

 

“You…you frighten me.” Aaron moaned even as his body writhed in the throes of on-rushing passion. He wanted so badly to give up, surrender his will and body- yet something held him back.

 

“I love you.” Robert answered honestly. “You belong to me as I belong to you.” Robert spoke the words against Aaron’s ear. “Let me love you Aaron. Give yourself to me as you have in your dreams.”

 

“I…” _can’t_ is what Aaron wanted to say. Only the word would not come out. Because he did love Robert andhe did want to give himself to his lover. Just like he did in his dreams. “You want too much from me.” Blue eyes gazed intently at his lover’s face. Breathe catching as he noted the paleness of the skin. The overly bright green eyes as they nearly glowed in the darkness of the room. He was terrified of what this man had offered him.

 

“I only want your love Aaron.” Robert said having read his lover’s thoughts. “I will not turn you if you do not wish it. For now. But it is something we will discuss at a later date, my love, for I will not lose you to natural death.” Robert leaned down and kissed then whispered against Aaron’s mouth. “This I vow to you.”

 

Aaron trembled uncontrollably his head battling with his heart. He could hear the truth in Robert’s words. They ran clear and loud as did the threat at the end.

 

Natural death or unnatural life.

 

Did it matter anymore? Aaron had already been tainted by Robert’s passion and love. Claimed and imprisoned all those years ago. The dreams that tormented him at night. They kept his phantom lover foremost in his mind. His every thought was of Robert even when he didn't even know his name. When he was just a shadow of a man. Even as a shadow Robert owned him. He burned for his lover in the daylight hours counting the seconds till sunset when Robert would join him in dreams. He was already lost.

 

“I’ll ask you again Aaron. Do you want me, as I want you?” Robert looked down upon his love waiting as he watched the battle rage within him. _Do you love me?_

 

Robert pressed closer sensing the battle nearing its end. His hands caressed and traced along the sensual curve of Aaron’s hips.

 

Aaron arched into the touch his body craved…yearned for this man. With a moment of clarity Aaron realized his body had grown accustomed and even longed for the cold touch of his lover. Robert’s nightly visits saw to that. His body would not be denied.

 

“Yes.” The word a breathy whisper filled with longing and desire. In surrender Aaron offered his neck his body …everything to his lover.

 

Robert trembled with desire and need. “My beautiful boy." He moaned as he bared his teeth. “Tonight I make you mine.” Robert ran his lips silkily over Aaron’s pulse point. His teeth sharpened and lengthened with lust as he glided his mouth back and forth over the sensitive spot. Robert’s eyes grew bright as the throbbing vein hidden beneath the surface called to him beckoned him to quench his thirst and claim his love.

 

Aaron’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt teeth press and scrape against his neck.

 

Robert shuddered with desire his teeth pressed tight against the soft flesh of his willing victim. With a trembling sigh he bit down hard and drank deeply from his love. Robert swooned and his body convulsed at the first drop of blood coated his tongue.

 

Aaron gasped out a moan as the teeth broke through his skin. The moan raw and feral more wanting than painful as he reached up and clasped the man latched onto him.

 

Robert growled in approval as he felt Aaron pull him tight against him. As he drank deeply words and images whispered across his consciousness towards Aaron’s. It was a melding of minds and bodies as memories and images flowed from Robert to Aaron binding them together.

 

_Age...power...eternal....._

 

 _Yours…Mine_ the two words flowed through Aaron’s mind. “Mine.” He mumbled softly.

 

_Yours._

 

Robert moaned deeply as he drank his fill. So caught up in his own emotional whirlpool he almost didn’t hear the other man speak. “Mmmm… mine.” Robert whispered against the flesh in his mouth. Mind lost again to sensation and call of the blood.

 

A lusty moan escaped Aaron when he felt Robert's hand caress along his thigh. The large hand gliding sensually along the silky skin making the young man writhe and shiver beneath his immortal lover.

 

 _I can make you feel so much more._ Robert sent out mentally. With that he drew the other mans body tighter against his own. Hand fisted in soft curls he tugged and arched Aaron’s neck back farther as he drank deeply.

 

Surrender my love. Let me take you…mark you forever as mine.

 

“You have me already. What more could you take?” Aaron asked.

 

Gasping Robert broke their connection. “What if I want your soul? Would you give that to me as well?”

 

“My soul, what would you do with it?” Aaron asked breathlessly.

 

"Breathe...live..." Robert leaned in taking the other mans mouth in a hard demanding kiss.

 

 _With you forever._ Robert lined up his cock and with a quick powerful thrust entered Aaron.

 

“Yes then take me. I’m yours always have been.” Aaron gasped as he felt both his mind and body penetrated.

 

The soft creek of the bed springs sang out the lover’s song.

 

Aaron arched into both cock and fangs as his lover found his marks. Small whimpering moans fell from Aaron’s mouth, blue eyes darkened with passion and desire. He was lost completely to the claiming. Such sweet emotions bombarded his hazy mind as more images of what they would share together flowed from one to the other.

 

And never in all his life, had Aaron tasted anything as sweet. “Robert.” He moaned. His body was so sensitized even the vibrations of his own voice caused ripples of pleasure throughout his body.

 

Robert grunted loudly his orgasm approaching fast. _Come for me love._

 

Aaron could do nothing but obey. Teeth and cock buried deeply in his flesh Aaron found his completion. “Love you. Always have.” He sobbed. Blue eyes fluttered closed his body exhausted from blood loss and their lovemaking.

 

Robert moaned as the heat of Aaron's release bathed his stomach and forced his own orgasm from him. Robert smiled when Aaron didn’t even shiver as his cold essence filled him.

 

*****************

 

 

Aaron was truly mine. I licked around the bite my saliva would close up the wounds. Soon Aaron’s skin was smooth and unblemished.

 

“M’tired.” Aaron mumbled softly contentedly.

 

“Sleep my love.” I say then roll on to my back taking Aaron with me. With is head now resting on my chest I run my fingers through his hair. “When you wake our new life will begin. “ A soft contented sigh falls from Aaron’s lips and he snuggles closer to me. “And an end to my loneliness.” I smile and for the first time in a century I look forward to the years ahead of me. I can handle immortality as long as I have my beautiful boy by my side.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 


End file.
